prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vatsa1708/Archive 3
Archive 1 Infected Report '' ~~Report any vandals trying to destroy our hard work here.~~'' School :'( I will be off for a long while, because school starts Monday for me and I really need to focus this time. good luck with the wiki. <3 Gamerchik101 01:54, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Resistance Wiki Hey, I'm the current admin of the Resistance wiki and I heard from one of your friend Kesslerbeast that you know how to promote a wiki on other wiki sites. So is it okay I need your help on this matter in learning how to promote the Resistance wiki (which not so often get as many visitors) as I'm not totally experience on working on a wiki.--Drgyen 03:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I am back Hi there man been long time, there was something wrong with my laptop and the motherboard had to be changed. Well, I saw the changes you made they are great, but changing the quotes in the Blacklight virus articles wasn't a good idea. See, when McMullen said -you know- he meant Alex strain not all the strains, so I think we need to return the each quotes to its right place. Have to go now bye.Madnessreaver 03:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yes that quote suits more to DX-1118C section, but I can't think of any other quote for that page. Some annon removed the previous quote (Honestly that quote didn't make sense), and added the new one, seeing as it suited in a way I kept that. And the new editor? Pff, not my choice. Wikia forced this on us, I just redid the colours to suit our wiki. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 08:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Vat! <3 Hey! I just stopped to say hi. And to let you know that I'm not completly gone :P I still check up on the wiki though. I'm also still pepped up for 4/24/12! Ofcourse you know what that is, right? XD Anyway. school doesn't seem as bad as I was thought (a.k.a. I thought it would get more intense this academic year) Anyway....cya...well...when I see ya :) Gamerchik101 00:38, September 14, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :Ofcourse I remember what the date is for, it reminds me to update the article.XD Anyway, good luck with school. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 02:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) PAX Gameplay hey, i've seen some gameplay in the PAX 2011, and apparently, there's some new features like combining Claws with Hammerfist which lets you do a Hammer Throw while using the Claw to target the enemy, and a new infected called "Hound", and we can stealth consume from the front as well. You go check it out http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Snw7RhO6vGc RaTh_GunZ 05:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the update. The hound is basically the Spiked Brawler Hunter, one which was proposed in Prototype but later cancelled. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 10:06, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi, just a quick message about starting. I always enjoy joining wikis and i noticed activity around this wiki was pretty low, and i recentley started playing prototype again, so i thought i would join the wiki. i also read on your talk page that you are an admin on resistance wiki, which i have contributed to (but not much as the only resistance i have is Resistance: Retribution, because i have a 360). so once again hi, and i ready to help if need be. Sorry about the introduction thing, the page is now just a redirect to memory in death Re:Introduction actually do you remember the introduction page you made me delete? i was making a page about this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RahEtkVxAPA , not memory in death (the tutorial mission). so if there are no other pages about that video, do i have your permision to recreate it? (please excuse me if i mess up the signature) SECURITY SPARTAN 143 21:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC) D'hello XD Hey Vat! Just stopping to say hi once again. School has me really busy! But I'll be visiting the wiki ever so often. And another thing is Christmas! :D I'm soo excited. Glad to see the wiki is in top shape. Oh well, still can't wait for Prototype 2! Cya next time! ^_^ Oh and another thing, I found this song, it sounded like it would fit perfectly with the atmosphere of the Prototype series! Here's a link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIDv44SeKBY If that link isn't working, try this one - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZMrp8yDM78 It's a really beautiful song. I hope you enjoy it <3 :) Gamerchik101 03:23, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Shield image where did you find shield image? --561 Zoulka ZOE 20:09, October 14, 2011 It's from a Q&A video, you can watch it here. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 02:23, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Moving Have you considered moving this Wiki over to one powered by MediaWiki? It is by far the best and most effective Wiki system available. It has to hosted by the users, but I'd be willing to do it for you. I love Prototype and this Wiki. Great work. XeroOverflow 01:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Wikia is powered by MediaWiki, as far as I remember. Check . --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 02:23, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::This is on the Wikia network. It's slightly different. Hosting a site with the MediaWiki script allows you to have a Wiki that is more independent, without forced ads, and general control over the entire site. It also has (at least in my opinion) a cooler layout. Check this out. XeroOverflow 04:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, I know the advantages, but i'm involved with other wikis to get globally banned for moving. Besides, I'm not the founder of this wiki, I'm trying to rebuild.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 05:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Alex in P2 screenshot hey Vat, why you deleted that image I posted? :-( Fawker7 03:15, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :The image is still here, I haven't delete it. It was just messing the page spacing. I'll format the page and add the image, don't worry.. XD --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 03:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, ok then, and sorry for any inconvenience. I confess I can't handle very well with a Wiki and my english is not so good :-) Fawker7 03:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem at all.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 04:01, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I think we need these Hi ther man, long time no talk. Well, like the headline say there are things I think we should have like: a page for the Prototypes because they are a type of the infected and untill now there are two prototypes, Mercer and Heller. Also I would like to ask you why did you remove the Quotes in the Biobomb article? I put it there because in the new trailer you hear one of the blackwatch soldiers saying it and as far we did not hear anything in the demo or in any other trailers something refer to it other than this.Madnessreaver 20:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, they aren't called Prototypes in-game least, Mercer wasn't. They too are Blacklight beings, except highly evolved than most. Besides, it would be a short article; it would be better to integrate their evolution into event articles. I've been working on one describing the events leading to the Manhattan outbreak. Currently i've been thinking of spliting it into two articles and expand them. Although they may seem similar in format, they can be written with a different perspective. And as for the quote, it didn't exactly describe the article. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 04:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) *Edit: Know what? Make a draft of this Prototypes article and maybe we can create one. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 06:27, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sourcing Hi there man. If you are looking for the source for there names well here it is in this photo , you can see there names, and as I remember you were the one who uploaded the photo. I will restore them, but if it wasn't enough for you, you can delete them if you want.Madnessreaver 15:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, correct. Thanks for reminding me about the image. It was a long time ago and I've seen so many interviews from Radical's devs that I had completely forgotten about that blog.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 16:15, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Heller's daughter name Hey boss, it's been confirmed by the team on Facebook that her name is Amaya, not Wendy. Fawker7 20:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC)